emilefandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Episode 3: Knight Under the Stars
Knight Under the Stars is the third episode of Chuggaaconroy's Let's play of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, it was released on February 6th, 2017. Description "We're woken by a strange dream that doesn't seem so dream-like after all..." Synopsis Another dream Emile gets a nightmare about Zelda getting eaten by The Imprisoned and promptly woke up, Headmaster Gaepora explains to Emile that he looked limp and unconscious and asks Emile to explain what happened. Emile soundlessly explains to Gaepora what has happened. After some reassurance from Gaepora he leaves, seconds pass before a strange voice comes from out the door. Let's "follow" the voice Emile follows Fi outside, but not before checking with the other people in the academy to hear what they have to say about the recent tragedy, including Groose "Loose" Groose moping in front of his mirror about how he wasn't there to save her. Emile also talks that in Groose's room there is a painting of himself looking in the direction of his bed and a punching bag with Link's face on it. Hmmm... Let's finally follow the voice Emile follows Fi under the Statue of the Goddess where he will meet a feral Mia, Emile promptly slashes Mia and throws her off the cliff, Mia flies back on to the island thanks to her ears, Emile then platforms on other smaller platforms and back to Skyloft until he reaches the Inside the Statue of the Goddess. Inside the Statue of the Goddess Emile walks a bit more inside until he sees a Master Sword, Fi introduces herself and talks about Emile's destiny. After she's done with that Emile must point the Master Sword skyward. Gaepora suddenly appears and talks a bit more about destiny, then Fi talks more about Emile's destiny, Fi then gives Emile an Emerald Tablet and asks Emile to do a Skyward Strike to a switch, Emile does so and reveals a hole, Emile inserts the Emerald Tablet and in the clouds opened a small rift. Fi returns back into the Master Sword and Gaepora requests Emile to go back to the Academy and to wear the Knight Uniform that he won as the Wing Ceremony. He's wearing it! Emile dons the iconic green knights uniform and is ready for adventure. The Journey probably begins in Episode 4. Progress Enemies Defeated Green Chuchu x16 (x9 Sword Slash) Keys x13 (x2 Sword Slash) Materials Collected Jelly Blob x4 (x1 Green Chuchu) Emile gains the Master Sword and is now wearing his green uniform. He. Is. Ready. Discussions When following Fi, Emile will tell us that he loves the flute music playing in the background, as it is soothing and relaxing. Trivia * The most liked comment of this video is from YouTuber Zach Ellis where he says: "T H E G R O O S E I S L O O S E". The comment gained 884 likes as of this writing. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Category:Episodes in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Category:2017 Videos Category:February Videos